The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic transistor has been available on the market. The electronic translator differs from conventional types of electronic devices in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
Translation can be performed between a first tongue or language, say, the mother tongue and a second tongue, say, the foreign tongue. For translation from the first tongue to the second tongue, a conventional translator requires entry of a word in the first tongue. In addition, for translation from the second tongue to the first tongue, a conventional translator requires entry of a word in the second tongue.
Therefore, it is desired to provide bidirectional translation between an original word in one language and the equivalent word in a second language merely with entry of the original word and without entry of the equivalent word.